The Sound of Change (episode)
"The Sound of Change" is the thirteenth episode of Season 2 and the twenty-seventh episode overall. It is the Season 2 finale. It aired on March 31, 2017. Plot Maggie gets a chance to perform as a record label coming specially to see her. She tells Theo this, but he is surprisingly not happy about this. James confronts Theo into realizing that he likes Maggie,but he's determined to tell her his feelings straight off instead of avoiding it like Luke did to Leia and John to Michelle. When Luke tells Leia to meet him somewhere to do something really romantic, Maggie overhears and, as she has a crush on Luke, she is heartbroken. Theo comes up all ready, but he sees a sad Maggie and embraces her instead of telling her his feelings for her. Leia meets Luke, and he performs a song that he wrote for her. Soon Leia joins and both sing the rest of the song. Afterwards, they are incredibly close together when Luke cups Leia's face and kisses her on the lips. Then they just stare at each other in bewilderment and love; Leia exclaims it's the best day of her life. Then the bond breaks as Luke gets a text from John to come; John is experiencing emotional trouble and grieving his late mom. Leia tells Luke to go and help John, so Luke gives her a kiss on the cheek and then leaves. Luke and John talk, but John tells Luke to go home because it's raining. John walks into his home to find Michelle talking to Thomas and John's grandmother Ruth. John is bewildered and wants Michelle to go. There is a bit of banter as John and Thomas are arguing; John wants Michelle to go, while Thomas and Ruth want her to stay as they've just made tea. Michelle gives in and runs out of the house. Thomas tells John to go and get Michelle back. John chases after Michelle and, after catching up with her, he is forced to reveal his financial crisis situation. However, Michelle doesn't even care and says that she loves John. The episode ends with flashbacks of the whole season, followed by Luke, Leia, John and Rachel singing together. Trivia * This is the final episode of Season 2. * Clara has left Lost & Found temporarily to go to the hospital and get diagnosed. Cultural References * The title of the episode refers to a song with the same name. Cast Main * Alyssa Baker as Maggie * Sarah Carmosino as Rachel * Deshaun Clarke as Jude * Ella Jonas Farlinger as Eva * Keara Graves as Leia * Shane Harte as Luke * Rakim Kelly as Isaac * Ali Milner as Parker * Levi Randall as Theo * Jeni Ross as Clara * Olivia Solo as Annabelle * Maranda Thomas as Mary * Michael Torontow as Mr. T * Alex Zaichkowski as John Recurring * Victoria Baldesarra as Michelle * Brenda Bazinet as Ruth * Emma Campbell as Clara's mom * Matthew MacFadzean as Clara's dad * Ian Matthews as Thomas * Trevor Tordjman as James Absent * Matthew Bacik as Nate * Katrina Hachey as Hannah Featured music * "Live and Learn" * "Never Be the Same Again" * "The Sound of Change" * "We Are Beautiful" Quotes Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes aired in 2017